Saved by You
by Sherlock River Hekate
Summary: Elise met Thor and Loki many times. Sometimes she saved him, sometimes he was the one to save her. The Doctor and River are really only in here as plot devices, sorry. Set before, during and after Thor, The Avengers and Thor:The Dark World. Enjoy Oh, and please review! :) please? :) Loki/oc
1. Prologue

Before I start my story, there are some things that you should probably know about me. Firstly, I'm not human. Well, I sort of am, a little. My mother had normal human parents. And my father, well he's far from normal, and certainly not human. My name is Elise, and I am the daughter of Professor River Song and The Doctor.

Life was pretty normal for me. I grew up in the TARDIS, exploring the numerous corridors and learning about the universe. I saw things that most people couldn't imagine, even in their wildest dreams. And I ran, a lot, there was an awful lot of running. But the best times were when we visited one particular planet, a very beautiful planet. A planet called Asgard.

The first time we went to Asgard, it was entirely by accident. The co-ordinates for the TARDIS had been messed up, again. My parents had been intending to have a nice little holiday, on a nice safe planet, to celebrate my 13th birthday. However, we landed on Asgard, in the middle of a small dispute between the Asgardians and another planet; I honestly can't remember which planet anymore. Needless to say, River was right in the middle of the fighting, while The Doctor tried fruitlessly to stay out of the way. River won the praise of many of the Asgard warriors, despite the fact she was using weapons that they had never seen before in their lives. But that was not what I remembered the clearest about that day. That was the first day that I met the princes of Asgard, Thor Odinson and his brother Loki.


	2. Kids will be Kids

It was a clear and sunny day, peaceful almost. Even though I could hear the sound of the battle that was waging on below me in the city, the gardens of the castle were safe and protected. I was asleep when we landed in Asgard, and the first I knew of where I was and what was going on was a letter beside my bed, and a lovely lady beside me.  
"Hello," She said, her voice was soft and gentle, "My name is Frigga, queen of Asgard."  
I looked up at her from the bed, my bleary eyes still trying to adjust to the surroundings. "I am most pleased and honoured to meet you, Queen Frigga. My name is Elise, of Gallifrey." I stopped and took in my surroundings. "I gather I am in a room of your castle, in Asgard. May I ask where my parents are?"  
She smiled down at me, and held out her hand. In it was an envelope, and my name in my father's messy scrawl on the front.  
Eagerly I took the envelope and opened it.

_Dear Elise,_

_Unfortunately the TARDIS took a wrong turn, and we landed in Asgard. There appears to be a battle going on, and you know your mother. She took off right away to help them. I have left you in the care of Frigga, while I have gone after River. Please take care, the Asgardians are fierce warriors. I will be back as soon as I can. By the way, Happy Birthday! You can have all the Jammie Dodgers you want when we get back, well not all of them, I want one too. Or maybe more than one…._

_Love The Doctor._

The day wore on, and eventually I had to leave my room. There was only so much that a 13 year old girl could do in her room all day, especially an adventurous one like I was. I dressed in the Asgardian clothes that Frigga had left on my bed and walked out into the sunshine. I meandered down the path, through the garden. Suddenly to my right I heard shouts, and then a yell. Picking up a stick as I went, I ran towards the sounds. I emerged into a clearing, stick brandished like a sword in front of me. What I was greeted by was two boys close to my age, facing off against each other, each armed with a practise sword. Then they lunged at each other, swords flying both in attack and defence. The taller of the two, with blonde hair and a red cape appeared to be winning, though the dark haired boy appeared to be holding off the attack. Just then the dark haired boy tripped, falling backward and his sword went flying. It landed by my feet, and without a thought I grabbed it and sprinted to where the younger boy lay. The older boy stood over the younger, his sword poised over his heart. Though I knew it was only a game, I reacted like my mother had taught me.  
"Do you yield, brother?" The older boy demanded.  
I stood behind the blonde, the sword held loosely by my side. The black haired boy caught my eye and smiled.  
"Never, brother," He replied, a sly smile on his face.  
That was when I placed the tip of the sword against the blonde's neck. "Do you yield?" I asked, my voice harder than I had intended. The blonde nodded in surprise, then dropped his sword to the side. In return I removed my borrowed sword and tossed it to its rightful owner as he picked himself off of the ground.  
"I am Thor, of Asgard," The blonde boomed, when he turned to face me. I wasn't sure if he was angry at me, or that was how he normally talked.  
"Please excuse my brother," The other boy said, smiling at me, "I am Loki, of Asgard. We are pleased to make your acquaintance."  
"My name is Elise, of Gallifrey I suppose." I smiled, "Ah, Loki, you have a little dirt on your knee."  
He scowled at me, and then bent to rub it off. Thor laughed, then turned to me.  
"Not many people can sneak up on me," He commented, "you have training."  
I laughed and then nodded, "I do." I agreed, "I was trained by my mother, who I believe is down there fighting at the moment." I smiled ruefully.  
Both brothers gave me a startled look, as if they couldn't believe a woman was fighting. I decided that the best way to make them believe me was to show them what I was capable of.

By the end of the day, Thor, Loki and I were friends. We stayed in Asgard a few more days, Odin and The Doctor talking and the three of us laughing and battling against each other in our own game of skill, wit and sheer strength. I was sad when we had to leave, but I trusted that one day I would return to Asgard.


	3. Battlefield

The next time that I returned to Asgard, it was for less pleasant reasons. I was 18 or 19 by this time, and both a healer and warrior to be reckoned with. And that was why my mother, my father and I returned. After the time war, my father did not want to be part of any other battles, and he hadn't ever purposely entered an active war zone since then either, despite the many conflicts he landed in and helped solve in some form or another. My mother on the other hand, was born for the fight, and liked nothing more than to use her skills in battle. This was why, when the Doctor received a message on the psychic paper from Odin, asking for assistance, there was a minor fight in the TARDIS.  
"I will not be pulled into some stupid battle," The Doctor stated adamantly.  
"Sweetie," River started, "Odin would not call us for help unless he was desperate."  
"I know," The Doctor countered, "But this isn't our fight. I've had enough fighting to last me the rest of my life." His eyes clouded over, and a haunted look entered them.  
"I know, Sweetie," River murmured, "I know."  
Just then I walked into the console room, and stopped short at the stairs.  
"Am I interrupting something?" I asked softly, about to turn on my heel and leave them in peace. A look passed between my parents, and River spoke.  
"Doctor, I think she ought to know."  
After a very long, and admittedly rather tiresome, family discussion, we still hadn't reached a decision. The Doctor didn't want to go, River did, and I was just worried for my friends. It was at this point we had the decision made for us, when I tripped as I was walking around the console, and accidentally started the TARDIS into flight.  
"What have you done?" The Doctor shouted, looking around wildly.  
"I fell," I muttered, "And I think I pulled the lever."  
The Doctor sighed in annoyance, and River started to wonder out loud if we had co-ordinates already programmed into the console.  
"No," The Doctor shouted back, "She'll take us wherever she pleases!"  
And that's how we landed on the edge of the battle field, in Asgard.  
After a talk with Odin, it was decided where each of us would be stationed. The Doctor, for all that he wished he was elsewhere, was stationed in a control tower, overlooking the battle and sending reports to Odin. River, much to her delight, was fitted out in armour and allowed to fight on the ground. I, due to a considerable skill in healing, was positioned at a makeshift hospital on the ground, tending to the wounded. To both my parents' displeasure, I was at the closest station to the battle front.

I remember little of the hours that followed. I remember the noise of battle, loud and troubling. I remember yelling and orders being shouted. And I remember quite clearly the wounded which were brought to me. So many Asgardians, with battle wounds to the face, chest and limbs. Some returning missing limbs, and bleeding so badly I thought they would never stop. We didn't save them all, we couldn't save them all, and despite the fury of the battle that raged around me, I would say a Gallifreyan blessing for each fallen soldier. I must have been there for at least 3 hours, and the sun was starting to set over the battlefield, when I caught sight of familiar colours on the battle field. I saw red and silver, glinting in the sunset and I was able to tell that Thor still fought. My mind immediately turned to Loki, wondering where the god of Mischief was. It was then that a young female warrior, clad in black was brought in with severe cuts to her arm.  
"Hello," I said to her, "What's your name." I worked quickly cleaning her wound.  
"Sif," She replied, then she started to push me away. "I need to get back out there."  
"Why," I asked, batting her hands away from me as I worked on her.  
"I need to get back to Loki," My eyes widened at her words, "He's on the other side of the battlefield. He can't hold them off on his own."  
I looked at her grimly. "You'll be no help to him at the moment Sif," I felt helpless. "You'll barely be able to hold your sword with these injuries."  
"Who are you?" She muttered, a look of curiosity on her face. She must have noted the slight panic in my voice, and the way I recognised Loki's name.  
"I am Elise," I started, but before I could continue, Sif started talking.  
"I've heard of you," She answered, "Thor and Loki have mentioned you."  
"They are good friends," I replied cautiously, "And I am now worried for Loki." I admitted.  
I looked Sif in the eyes, and she held eye contact for a moment, then she appeared to make a decision.  
"If you are half as skilled with a sword as they say you were when you were younger," She stated, "Then take mine." I knew what she meant, take my sword and go help Loki.  
I nodded, and gripped her sword in my hands.  
"Nice weapon," I smiled, then I took off across the battle field towards where Sif had been taken from.

Getting to Loki was half the problem, as I weaved in between hand to hand combat and people falling. I tried not to think too hard about what was going on, or the look on my father's face when he saw me darting across the battlefield. I breathed a small sigh of relief when I saw a tall pale figure ahead of me, dressed in green and black. Loki was backed up against a tree, three enemy soldiers surrounding him. I circled around them, trying not to distract Loki or give away my position. He was successfully fighting two of them off, when the third decided to attack. I launched at the attacker from behind, the sword catching his shoulder and raking along his back. He turned to face me, his own weapon raised and about to attack. He was looking for a taller Asgardian warrior, and before he could see me, as I was at least a foot shorter than most Asgardians, I plunged the sword into his stomach. His eyes registered a look of surprise, and a startled moan escaped his lips, before I pulled the sword out and he sank to the ground, unmoving. I walked towards where Loki was, and stood beside him, sword at the ready.  
"Loki," I nodded to him, my eyes still fixed on the two beings that were advancing towards us.  
"Elise," He replied, a note of surprise in his voice.  
"Fancy seeing you here," I muttered lightly, watching a grim smile form on his lips.  
"Where did you get the sword from?" He asked, noting that I wasn't wearing a sheath or battle armour.  
"Sif," I replied with a smile, my heart hammering as they came closer and closer to us.  
"Ah," he replied, "Thought I recognised it."  
Then all conversation ceased, as they were upon us and we fought to defend ourselves and Asgard.

The battle was won, later that night. It felt like hours later to me, though I was informed it was no more than 2 hours after I had darted onto the battle field. Understandably, both my parents were displeased with my actions, but when they were informed of my reasons to go onto the battle field, they softened their admonishments.


	4. A Feast to Remember

As was Asgardian tradition, there was feast to celebrate their victory. My parents sat at the head table with both Frigga and Odin. Though they should have been at the head table with their parents, both Loki and Thor were seated at another table with some of the other warriors. At first I was unsure whether I was supposed to sit with my parents, or the princes, or somewhere else entirely. But then Thor called out to me.  
"Elise!" He boomed, "Come join us and celebrate."  
I smiled and walked over to where they were seated, collapsing gratefully into an empty seat. Thor proceeded to introduce me to the warriors seated at the table, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun and of course, Sif. They all greeted me cordially, and Sif smiled at me.  
"How's your arm feeling?" I asked Sif, my nurse's instinct prompting me to ensure my patient was doing well.  
"Fine, actually," She replied, "Thank you."  
This lead to the rest of our company asking after what had happened to her arm in battle, and giving me a chance to eat some food.

Later that night, the feasting turned into dancing. While I was not familiar with the Asgardian dancing styles, it seems both my parents were. Despite my insistence that I had two left feet and could not dance, I was pulled onto the dance floor by Thor.  
"May I have this dance, beautiful warrior?" Fandral interrupted Thor as the music for one dance finished and another started up.  
"You may," I replied with a smile, turning towards the smaller blonde Asgardian.  
"Treat her with respect, Fandral," Thor warned jokingly, "She is a terror with a sword."  
"Your warning is acknowledged," Fandral laughed.  
"He is a notorious flirt," Thor whispered to me, "Enjoy."

I'll skip the boring details of the dance, but I will say that Fandral lived up to Thor's warning. He could certainly give River a run for her money, and my mother is an incorrigible flirt. Throughout the dance I noticed that Loki had been shooting us rather dark glances, and on a few occasions after those looks Fandral would step on my toes or mess up a step. I'm not blaming Loki per say, but I do wonder if it was purely coincidence or if the mysterious young god had some part to play in it.

I returned to my seat after one dance, excusing myself due to exhaustion. Ungracefully I collapsed into my chair and rested my head onto the table top.  
"My lady?" I heard a voice asked.  
I looked up, a gracious declination to dance already on the tip of my tongue. Then I realised who was talking to me.  
"Elise, Loki, my name is Elise," I smiled tiredly, "After saving your butt today, I'm sure we can dispense with the formalities?"  
He smiled softly, "You are quite right, we have known each other for long enough."  
He pulled out the seat next to me and inclined his head, and when I nodded wearily, he sat down.  
"I, ah, thank you for today." He sounded tired, "This wasn't the first time you've been there in battle to help me."  
I laughed thinking back to the first time that we had met.  
"No, it's not," I smiled, "But this time it was a lot more serious." We looked at each other, the knowledge that we could have died hanging in the air.  
"Are you enjoying the feast," Loki asked, "My lady?" he added on the end with a smirk.  
"I have enjoyed the festivities, my lord," I replied knowing that two could play at this game.  
"You seemed to be enjoying Fandral's company before," There was a flash of something I could not recognise in Loki's eyes but before I could figure out what it was, it had gone.  
"As much as one can enjoy constant flirting and innuendos," I smiled, "But one grows tired of the words and the feet grow weary from over use."  
Loki nodded with a smile. "You are tired." He stated, "Would you like to go somewhere more quiet, perhaps?"  
I nodded, the noise had started to give me a headache and my eyes were drooping.  
"Where would you suggest?" I asked, "And would you please send someone to accompany me?"  
"I would suggest the library," my eyes shone at the idea, memories of the large room surfacing from when I was younger, "and I have no need to send for someone to accompany you. If you would permit it, Elise, I wish to accompany you."  
"You?" I asked, "But would you not be missed here?" I gesticulated wildly around me at the dancing and the feasting that was still going on.  
"I would think not," Loki's reply was dry, "With my brother here, no one will notice my absence."  
I looked around me and realised that what he said was true.  
"Okay then," I stood and he followed suit, "Lead the way."

The library was large, and much quieter. It was also darker than the hall, as only a few candles had been left burning to dimly light the area. I clung slightly tighter to Loki's arm than I normally would have, out of pure fear I was going to trip over something I could not see and go flying. We chatted aimlessly, about books and what we had been doing since we had last met. We had a lot to catch up on. There in the library with Loki, I felt more at ease than I had since we landed.

"How did you come to be in Asgard, Elise?" The dark haired god asked me.  
"Your father has sent a message asking for assistance," I began before I was interrupted.  
"The All-father asked for assistance?" There was a note of curiosity and disbelief in Loki's voice.  
"Yes," I replied, "But we hadn't actually decided if we would come to Asgard. There was a, well, there was a family disagreement." I laughed softly, my voice carrying through the quiet library. "The Doctor didn't really want to enter another war zone, for good reason too. Yet, River thought we should come and be of assistance, considering we had been asked so nicely."  
"And you," Loki asked softly, "What were your wishes, Elise?"  
I looked at him and thought about that. Despite the conversation that we had had in the TARDIS, I hadn't actually thought about my own opinion. I had just been weighing up the options.  
"I'm glad that we ended up here," I replied, "Even though I started the TARDIS into flight accidentally, I'm glad we landed here."  
We sat in silence for a bit longer, and my eyelids started to droop. I briefly thought about getting up and going to the TARDIS, going to bed. But before I could actually get out of the chair, I fell asleep.  
"Good night, my lady," I thought I heard, but that could just have been the wind outside the castle.


	5. Morning

**This one is really short and I apologise! It's just a little filler bit that I thought the story needed, but it doesn't really belong to the previous chapter or this one. Anyway, enjoy! **

I awoke the next morning in a room that was vaguely familiar, and it took me a while to realise that this was the same room I awoke in the last time we had been in Asgard. My last memories of the night before were sitting in the library with the youngest prince of Asgard, and I wasn't entirely sure how I got to where I was. With a shrug I arose, and dressed to go for a walk around the castle to find something to eat. I turned a corner to come face to face with both Thor and Loki. It looked as if I had walked in just after an argument.  
I cleared my throat loudly, watching them both spin towards me and school their expressions into neutral for Loki and calmly cheerful for Thor.  
"Where can a girl find some food around here?" I asked, purposefully making my voice light and cheerful.  
"I'm sure Thor would be glad to show you in the direction of the kitchens," Loki's voice was low and edged with something dangerous. I was taken aback by the change that had come over my friend since last night. Before I could say or do anything he turned on his heel, his black coat swirling around him and walked off.  
"Please excuse my brother," Thor spoke with a note of seriousness, "He has not been himself of late. If you would follow me, I am sure the kitchens would be most happy to provide nourishment for you, Elise."  
I followed after Thor, making polite conversation about the feast last night and other trivial things. Loki's behaviour still weighed on my mind. However, just after I had finished my breakfast The Doctor found me and we returned to the TARDIS to resume travelling through time and space. Of course, we crashed into a wayward earth satellite from the 25th century and in all the excitement, I forgot about Loki's strange behaviour. It was to be another 3 and a half years before I heard from anyone on Asgard again.


	6. The Battle of New York

I was sitting in the TARDIS, the TV playing in the background as I wrote some mindless drabble on my laptop. I looked up when I heard the presenter say something about an alien attack on New York, Earth. My eyes widened as I took in the destruction, and I saw a shot of the person in charge of the alien army. My heart stopped and I nearly choked when I realised that it was the younger prince of Asgard. Never in my wildest dreams could I imagine Loki leading an army in an attack on Earth, and definitely not leading the Chitauri in attack on innocent civilians. I jumped from my chair in the kitchen and raced along the corridors, heading in the direction of the last place I remember the library being. Luckily for me, the TARDIS hadn't changed her format since I had last been to the library and I reached the huge wooden double doors. As I got to them, she opened the doors for me and I nearly flew into the room, skirting around the pool.

Gasping as I reached the information bank, I managed to take a large enough breath to talk.  
"Tell me everything that has happened to Loki and Thor Odinson since I was last on Asgard," I leaned up against the bookshelf as the screen whirred and then came into focus. As it flicked through the events of the past just over three years, I slowly sank to the ground. I couldn't believe that Thor had been banished, or that Odin had lied to Loki all these years. I understood well how such a revelation could have shaken Loki to the core, and the resentment of his brother that had been building the last time I had seen them had suddenly come to the boil, painfully. I sat there, confused and upset for quite a while before the Doctor found me.

"I heard what has happened to Loki," He sank down next to me, and took my hand. "There isn't anything you could have done." He knew I would eventually start blaming myself for not seeing what was happening earlier, even if it was only a little bit.  
"Do you know what Odin did?" I asked, my voice empty and flat, "Have you known about it all along?"  
The Doctor sunk his head, "I suspected it," he told me, "But I wasn't sure and I wouldn't have confronted Odin unless I was 100% sure." I nodded, seeing his logic.  
"Doctor," I said calmly, "What can I do?" I suspected he was going to argue. "Loki is my friend, I've known him since he was little. There has to be something I can do." However, there didn't appear to be any action any of us could take at the moment that would help.

As I was sitting in the control room later that night, I heard the latest news report. Loki and the Chitauri had been defeated by a group calling themselves the Avengers, which included his brother, Thor. He was being taken to a holding cell by a group called S.H.I.E.L.D. Even if I couldn't talk to Loki, I might be able to talk to Thor, I thought.

"Sexy, my Lovely TARDIS," I said as she made a noise, "Can you get me the number for S.H.I.E.L.D in New York?"  
A few seconds later a number appeared on her screen, and I hurriedly typed it out on my phone. I took a deep breath, my heart racing and then hit the call button.  
"Hello, S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters," A sweet female voice said, "How may I help you?"

"This is the headquarters for the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, also known as S.H.I.E.L.D?" I confirmed, pleased my voice calm out calm and slightly hard.  
"Ah, yes, it is," The woman replied in surprise, "What is your name?"  
"It doesn't matter what my name is, I would like to speak to Thor," I wasn't keen to give my name, knowing that no matter how hard they tried I would not show up on any of their databases.  
"I am sorry miss," the woman told me calmly, "I am afraid that isn't possible."  
My anxiety levels increased, as did my anger level. "I am a very old friend of Thor's," My voice had taken on an edge now, "Now please put him on the phone."  
"Even if I could give him the phone," she was still as polite and sweet as when she picked up the phone, "I have no way of identifying you to him."  
I let out a sigh, knowing that she was correct.  
"My name is Elise," I replied evenly, "That is all you will need to say. Now , . .Thor."  
The last sentence was growled out through gritted teeth, my patience finally wearing thin out of worry.  
Abruptly I heard a shout and someone yelling. Shortly after that I heard heavy footfalls and some mumbling.

"Director Fury," I heard a male voice say, "Who is this?"  
I sighed, at least this seemed to be someone in charge.  
"As I stated to your, receptionist, before," I tried my hardest to sound polite, "My name is Elise."  
"Elise who?" I heard him ask, and I nearly laughed, "And why do you wish to speak to the Asgardian?"  
"What my name is doesn't matter," I repeated for the second time that day, "And as I have already told your people, I am an old friend of Thor's." I stressed the point that I had already answered these questions.  
"Well I'm sorry miss," Director Fury began, "But S.H.I.E.L.D will not be used for friendly chats between old friends."  
I let out an annoyed breath, though I realised I had been rather vague.  
"Look," I began, "This is most definitely not a chat call. Now could you hand the phone over to Thor Odinson."  
"We are a very busy government agency and we have no time for your games," I knew Fury was about to hang up the phone. I growled under my breath.  
"Director Fury," I knew playing this card could backfire on me, but it was all I had, "I am sure you have heard of U.N.I.T in England. And I am also sure that they would be quite curious to know about the two aliens that are currently on your premises." I heard a small curse muttered and decided not to pull my punches. "Or better yet," I continued, "I could contact Torchwood, after all they were established by Queen Victoria herself to help protect the Earth from aliens."  
There was a pause on the other end of the phone, and I was desperately hoping that Director Fury was considering his options. And hoping that he wasn't going to hang up after all. There was more noise in the background and I wasn't sure what was going on.  
Finally I heard a voice I recognised.

"How do I work this?" Thor's voice floated through my ear piece, and then another voice explaining to him the concept of a phone call.  
"Elise?" Thor's voice held disbelief, "Is that really you?"  
"Yes, it's me," I answered, my anxiety dropping just a little, "Are you alone, or can others hear you?"  
"Give me a moment," he replied seriously, "Okay, I am alone." He said a few seconds later.  
"Thor, what's going on?" I asked in despair, "This isn't like Loki."  
I heard Thor sigh sadly and when he spoke his voice held sorrow, "After Odin told him of his Jotun heritage, Loki hasn't been the same. He won't listen to anyone, even me."  
I leant against the railings in the control room, "What will happen to him?" My mind was filled with all I knew of the punishments in Asgard, and none of it was good.  
"I do not know," Thor replied sincerely, "The All-Father will punish him for his crimes in New York. It is up to our father what happens to him." I noticed that Thor still thought of Odin as not just his father, but Loki's as well, meaning that he still thought of the dark haired man as his brother. That gave me some hope, no matter that it was only small.  
"Elise," Thor started, his deep voice unusually serious, "If I am able to arrange it, would you speak to him?"  
"To Loki?" I asked, barely able to believe what I was hearing, "Of course. Do you think it would do any good?"  
"It may do some good," Thor replied, "He has always held such high regard for you. In fact, I believe last time you were in Asgard, he even had quite a crush on you."  
I smiled at that, "I will do whatever I can to help him Thor," I answered seriously, "Just do you think they would let me?"  
"They will if I ask," he was very sure of himself. "Though, if you could actually come in, that may be better."  
"I am sure I can," I knew that the TARDIS would take me wherever I wanted to go, "We're only floating around the outer Sirius asteroid belt. What are your coordinates?"  
I heard Thor take a few steps and then shout out my question. He repeated the numbers he was given and I hurriedly wrote them down.  
"I'll be there within minutes," I assured Thor, "Just make sure S.H.I.E.L.D knows I'm coming." I knew the love that the Americans have for their guns.


	7. SHIELD

I shouted out to the Doctor and River, and they came running into the control room. There wasn't any debate, they knew that I had to do this. And shortly we were landing, quietly as River had taken the breaks OFF, much to the Doctor's chagrin, in the carrier zone of the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier. I stepped out, and straightened my top. I had elected to wear black jeans and a plain red t shirt. In my pocket was my own sonic screwdriver, though that was only to use if I absolutely had to. Quietly I made my way up to the main deck.  
"Stranger on deck," I heard a shout to my left, "State your name and intention."  
"Elise," I spoke clearly and with a sense of authority, "And I am here to speak to Thor and Loki of Asgard."  
Before another word could be said, Thor came walking up to me and enveloped me in a rib crushing hug.  
"Elise," He said as he placed me back on the ground, "It has been quite a while."  
"It has," I said, straightening out my top, "And you haven't changed a bit."  
Thor held his arm out for me and I took it, "You, my lady , look as beautiful as ever."  
I smiled, relaxing a little, "And I thought you said it was Fandral that was the flirt?" And we both laughed.  
"Have I been cleared to talk to Loki?" I was hopeful, but I wasn't holding my breath.  
"You have," Thor agreed, "However, you cannot enter his holding cell. They believe he is too dangerous." Thor looked me in the eyes, and I could see that he doubted that his brother would do anything to harm me. "I am sorry Elise."  
A grim smile formed on my lips, "Doors are no problem," I grinned, pulling my sonic screwdriver from my pocket, "So long as they aren't wood."

At that moment we stopped in front of a large glass door, with a soldier standing either side of it. Through the door I could see a metal walkway and more soldiers. Beyond that I could see a glass cell, with a white floor. And on a bench on the far side, sat Loki.  
"Are we permitted a private conversation?" I asked, uncomfortable with the presence of the guards.  
"You are dismissed," Thor commanded, as the doors opened. The agents inside gave a curt nod and then a look of curiosity towards me, before walking out.  
As I got closer to Loki, I could see how dishevelled his clothing was, and the cuts and bruises on his face. I winced in sympathy.  
Thor nodded at me to talk.  
"Loki?" I began softly, "It's Elise."  
He looked up, and my heart stopped for a beat. Unlike on the TV, he looked sad and lost. Without the confidence and mischief that usually sparkled in his eyes, they looked dead and dull. After a beat he turned his head away from me.  
"Brother," Thor spoke, his voice low and caring, "Speak to us, please."  
"I am not your brother," Loki spat, standing up and walking towards. "Why are you here? To gloat over your success? To mock me?" He was getting steadily angrier and angrier.  
I took a breath, slowly breathing in and then letting it out before I spoke.  
"I just wanted to talk to you," I made my voice sound a little pouty and sad, "And to make sure you are okay." Thor spoke straight after me.  
"We grew up together, you will always be my brother," he said simply.  
Loki turned away and stood looking out and away from us.  
"Take your pity elsewhere," he growled at us.  
I was upset and confused, I wasn't quite sure why he didn't want to speak to two of the people who had known him the longest. Then it dawned on me, he felt as if he had been betrayed by Thor. However he had no reason to have a problem with me, yet, and I hoped to keep it that way.  
"Thor," I turned to him, facing totally away from Loki, "Would you mind stepping out for a bit?" Thor looked down at me, and I stared determinedly back.  
Loki might just talk to me with his brother gone, but I had to show that I would be in no danger from Loki before Thor would ever leave me alone with him. Slowly, Thor made up his mind and nodded, before turning and walking out. As the doors hissed shut behind Thor, Loki turned out of curiosity. I raised my finger to my lips with a smile, the universal sign to stay quiet, and then pointed the sonic straight at the doors of Loki's cell. The door slid open and, without a word, I stepped inside and the door shut behind me.


	8. Monster

With a sigh Loki turned to me. "Why are you here?" He asked me softly. "Who sent you?"  
"No one Loki," I was sad that he thought the only reason someone would come to talk to because they were sent. "Nobody sent me. I saw what was happening on the TV and I wanted to talk to you." I looked him straight in the eye, willing him to believe me. He held my eye contact for a bit, then turned away painfully.  
"Oh Loki," I muttered, "What happened to you?"  
"Life happened, Elise," His voice was still a low growl, but it was softer than before, "People lied to me." I walked to the bench and sat down, hoping he would follow eventually.  
"I know," I said quietly, "Loki, I know everything. The TARDIS was able to show me what had happened since we met last."  
Loki turned sharply to look at me. "Then you know I am a MONSTER!" He shouted the last word, his voice cracking slightly.  
I frowned at this. "Who told you that? You may be a frost giant, but that doesn't mean you are a monster."  
"You don't know that," Loki hissed.  
"If you are a monster, Loki, then why did you stay by my side and fight? If you are such a monster, then why did you make sure I got to my room when I fell asleep in the library?" His eyes widened at that. I had only just put two and two together, and it appeared that he thought that I would never figure it out.  
Loki slowly sat down next to me.

"I am the thing that Asgardian mothers tell their children about to make them behave, Elise," He sounded heartbroken. "I was never going to be good enough for Odin."  
It all made sense then, all this was just a way of trying to prove himself to the All-Father, not causing the destruction of the earth.  
"You don't need to be good enough for old one eye," This name for Odin made Loki smile a little as I hoped it would. "You are good enough for Frigga, and Thor," I paused a little, "And me."  
I desperately hoped I had said the right thing, but I had no way of knowing.  
"Thor cares not for me," There was a hint of regret in Loki's voice, "He is too fond of the All-father's approval."  
I knew how much Thor truly cared for his brother, but the chance of Loki believing me was low. "Thor was the one that got me access to here, to speak to you," I said, "Don't lose hope in your brother yet."  
My words were met with a snort, and I let that slide.  
"Please Loki, stop this. This isn't the person I know." I pleaded, "Please stop this." I repeated lamely.  
I held my breath, and then Loki turned to look straight at me, and nodded.  
"I will return to Asgard," he replied slowly, "And I will accept the All-father's punishment for my, transgressions." I knew there was a catch of some sort in there, he wasn't called Silvertongue for nothing. Even as a child he had a way of talking his way out of situations and wording his sentences so that he could wriggle out of things.  
"Thank you," I said softly, resting my hand on his, "I should really visit Asgard again sometime soon, shouldn't I?"  
He chuckled slowly. "I doubt that I will be very good company if you do. I am sure that I will be locked up in the deepest dungeons of Asgard for a very long while." He smiled grimly.  
"Then I will just have to spend a very long time in the deepest dungeons of Asgard, won't I?" I smiled up at him, knowing that in all of Asgard, that would probably be one of the best places to be.  
Just then I looked outside and saw that Thor was calling to us. I got the feeling that my time to talk with Loki was up. I sighed gently.  
"My prince," I started, and saw him frown so I continued on, "I think I may have to leave."  
"I'm no prince, Elise," Loki began with a soft growl.  
"You are still a prince to me," I replied.

Then I pulled out my mobile phone and pointed my sonic at it. "There is only one number in this." I flipped the phone in my hand and held it out to Loki. "That's the number for the TARDIS, no matter where we are it will ring. Any time, any day, anywhere, I will be on the other end." I watched as her examined it and then slipped it into a pocket of his clothing.  
"Try not to get it taken off of you, Loki," I added before I closed the gap between us.  
Quickly I gave him a hug and then pointed the sonic screwdriver at the door of the cell, opening it once more. Just before I walked through I heard Loki say something.  
"Thank you, Elise," He whispered, "I will call."  
"You're welcome," I stepped out of the cell and turned to face him, "Take care Loki." Then I allowed the door to slide shut.


	9. Free

I heard from Loki many times over the next few months. How he hid the piece of earth technology that I had given him, I will never know. Though it was nothing less than what I expected from the God of Mischief. When he rang me to say that Frigga had died, it took all that the Doctor and River had to stop me from going straight to Asgard then and there. Though we didn't go to Asgard to see Frigga off, all three of us mourned her passing in the TARDIS. It hit the Doctor the hardest, as he had got along quite well with the quiet Queen of Asgard. Shortly after that, the calls from Loki stopped for a while. I wasn't worried at first, but when the silence started to stretch on, I started to get quite worried.

A few days after I spoke to River about my fears, and the very day that I had decided to ring the phone for myself, the TARDIS rang.  
"Hello." I answered, not actually sure who to expect.  
"Elise," I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard Loki's voice. "It's Loki."  
"I gathered that," I smiled a little, "It's good to hear from you. I was getting slightly worried."  
I heard a dark chuckle on the other end of the phone.  
"My brother was in need of my assistance," He told me, "And I was more than happy to oblige."  
"Really?" I asked, a little surprised. Then I smiled, "What was in it for you?"  
"How well you know me," I could almost sense the dark haired Asgardian smiling on the other end of the phone. "My freedom. And a chance to avenge my mother."  
I smiled happily at that news. I knew how happy Loki must have been to be freed from his dark prison. And the fact that Thor had to go to him for help would have given him a sense of satisfaction, and vindication.  
"You know," I started, "I have the perfect idea to celebrate. What day is it? Never mind, it might be a different day for you than for me. Oh, look, I'm babbling." I started laughing. "Loki, help. I sound like my father!"  
I heard a light chuckle on the other end of the phone, a sound that in truth I hadn't heard in quite a while.  
"Hang on, it's my parent's wedding anniversary, sort of," I had been through the confusion that was technically my parents wedding. "I might be able to convince them to take a holiday on a planet somewhere. A private holiday." Loki had expressed an interest in seeing the inside of the blue box and I had promised to show him one day.  
There was silence on the other end of the phone, and I wasn't even sure if Loki was still listening.  
"I'll be there soon," I said, "I'll see you soon."  
Finally I heard a reply.  
"I look forward to our meeting again," He said, and then I hung up the phone.

Needless to say it took a little bit of convincing to get the Doctor and River to agree to my plan. The Doctor is very protective of his TARDIS, but it seems that River can be very persuasive. I really don't want to know the details of their little holiday, I am their daughter. However, I did have the TARDIS all to myself in the end, and I plotted the coordinates for the bifrost.


	10. Wrong Turn

The TARDIS shook violently and then made a very bumpy landing. It was slightly rougher than usual, even if it had been the Doctor piloting her. Checking my pocket to ensure that my sonic screwdriver was safe in it, I grabbed my jacket and walked to the door. With a last look around the TARDIS, I stepped out of the doors. The sight that greeted me was not Asgard, however. I wasn't entirely sure where I was. It felt like Asgard, but at the same time, it didn't taste right. There was something in the air, it was too sweet and not quite metallic enough. I was tempted to return to the TARDIS, and reset the coordinates, yet I knew what she had told the Doctor once. She doesn't always take us where we want to go, but she always took us where we needed to go. Plus, I was curious.

This realm was filled with nature. There were trees and fields where ever you turned. Every tree was filled with fruit, the likes of I had never seen anywhere. No matter where I looked, there were plants growing and thriving. I walked further towards where I thought there would be a town of some sort. Gradually on the horizon I saw a castle looming. A nice traditional English sort of castle, with turrets and towers and flags flying. Around the castle there were what appeared to be shops and houses, in a traditional village sort of lay out. I wandered closer to the village when suddenly I heard shouts from my right. Before I could even turn around to see what the noise was, I felt myself being hoisted up onto a horse.  
"What are you doing?" I shouted  
"We are taking you to the castle," came the gruff reply.  
"Umm, ok," I had wanted to have a look around the castle, "Why?"  
"Our instructions were only to collect you," I heard another male voice from behind me, "We were not told why and we did not ask."  
Then the horses started off galloping towards the castle and I didn't have any time to ask any more questions. I was holding on for dear life.

The castle was lavish on the inside. Once I was brought to the castle, two guards came rushing out and marched me through the castle doors. Before I knew what was going on, or had a chance to ask, I was hurriedly ushered into a small room. It looked a lot like a bedroom, only there was no bed, just cupboards and a mirror and a small screen to dress behind.  
"Sit down there," an older lady gestured to a chair in the corner. She appeared to be some sort of maid. I went over and sat on the chair gingerly. I still didn't know why I was here, and by now I was suspicious. And I will admit, slightly worried.  
"So, umm," I began, "Why am I here?"  
"You are to be presented to the King of Muspelheim," The oldest of the women in the room answered. Now I was definitely curious, and very very worried. I knew what Muspelheim was. I'd spent enough time talking to Loki about the nine realms, and I knew I definitely wanted nothing to do with the inhabitants.  
"Okaaay," I wanted to know more but I was slightly scared to get the answer, "So why am I being presented to the King of Muspelheim?"  
"Surtr requires a wife for his son," One of the other maids began, "And to secure an alliance between Muspelheim and Vanirheim, he asked for one of our maidens."  
Well, that answered two of my questions. Now I know where I am and why I was in that room. I had an inkling of the role I was to play, though I really hoped that I was wrong.  
"Surtr wanted a vanir maiden to marry his son?" I asked hopefully  
"Yes," came the very blunt answer. I could have given a yell in my relief.  
"Then I am sorry to admit," I tried not to smile, "But you've got the wrong person." They all stopped, and turned to me.  
"I'm not of Vanirheim," I told them, "I'm of," here I had to pause, "I'm of Gallifrey, technically."  
They all started laughing, and I felt a bad feeling growing in my stomach.  
"None of us like Surtr," one woman gasped out. I rolled my eyes.  
"I understand that," I said, "He is basically what the midgardians call the devil. Big, red, horned. Yea, not my idea of a likable person." I didn't mention that he is quite a lot like something the Doctor had met once, that also called itself the devil.  
"Oh we know," One of the younger woman blurted out, "That's why we are offering you."  
It was a good thing that I was already seated, or I probably would have fallen down. I had suspected that might have been their plan, I was definitely dressed as an outsider when I was kidnapped. However, I was desperately hoping I was wrong.  
"And what will you do when I tell Surtr that I am no Vanir?" I was trying to act confident, despite the fact I was scared sick.  
"You really think that our rulers are going to let you speak?" One of the women asked in derision.  
I shrugged, trying to hide my small amount of disappointment. "Well, one could hope."

I stood in front of the Vanir monarchs and Surtr, in the great hall of Vanirheim. True to their word, the Vanir had spelled me so that I could not make a sound. I have to admit, even I thought I looked a bit like one of the gentle Vanir maidens, in a simple deep blue dress with simple silver trimming and a loose black cloak. As we reached the three at the end of the hall, my captors pushed down hard on my shoulders, forcing me to kneel. Surtr nodded dismissively, while the Vanir both bowed their heads and then looked up in their own form of acknowledgement. Roughly I was pulled back to my feet held in place.  
"What is your name, child?" The Vanir king asked.  
"Elise," I replied, though any other word that I wished to say stuck in my throat and would not come out.  
"Surtr," The Vanir queen began, "I trust that you like the young maiden that we offer?"  
Surtr rose and took a few steps towards me, and the women either side of me pushed me forward and I stumbled to meet him halfway. I felt chilled and vaguely disgusted as he looked me over. I stayed as still as possible, hiding the revulsion that ran through me.  
"She will do," Surtr boomed, his breath steaming out of his mouth. "I will take her now."  
My stomach rolled, nausea hitting me like a wave. I swayed, barely staying on my feet at the realisation that there was no way out. I was stuck this time, and no one was going to save me.

I have no idea how long I stood there, desperation and despair flowing through me in waves. Suddenly, there was a crash and a flash of bright light. I heard loud footsteps behind me and then a voice.  
"What is the meaning of this?" A voice boomed angrily.  
I spun around in surprise. Behind me stood a very angry, very pale Asgardian with black hair.  
"I said," He repeated, "What is the meaning of this?!"  
Loki's eyes were flashing dangerously, and the hand on his sceptre was white knuckled.  
"She is my offering from the Vanir," Surtr replied arrogantly, "What is it to you, Asgardian?"  
I heard a low growl escape Loki's lips.  
"Is this true?" He asked slowly. I nodded and then felt the tightness in my throat dissipate.  
"They are offering me up in place of one of their Vanir maidens," my voice only loud enough for Loki to hear. He walked closer to me, and the maids that were guarding me hurriedly stepped back.  
"Does she speak the truth?" He asked, though he knew that I would not lie to him.  
"We thought to save our people," The Vanirheim queen said, "We did not know she was under the protection of Asgard."  
"But you knew that she was not of Vanir?" Loki's voice had taken on a dangerous edge.  
"Yes, we knew," The king agreed.  
I placed a warning hand on Loki's wrist, silently begging him to not do anything stupid. He let out a breath, and some of the tension eased from his body. I said silent thanks that he was thinking logically.  
"I will return to Asgard with Elise," He announced, "And tell the All-Father of all that has transpired here. If you are to be punished for this, it will be from him and be as he sees fit." There was no room for argument.


	11. Returned

We landed back on the bifrost and I promptly collapsed on the floor. Heimdall and Loki rushed to my side, wondering what was wrong with me.  
"I don't feel so good," I murmured, my hand clutched to my stomach.  
"Travelling by Bifrost does cause that I believe," Heimdall answered, standing over me.  
"Elise, are you capable of standing?" Loki asked, kneeling beside me.  
I thought about it. "Possibly, If I have something to lean on." I stood slowly, balancing on Loki and Heimdall until I stood.  
"Are you sure this is just from the Bifrost, Heimdall?" Loki queried.  
I nodded in reply, "Yes, Loki. This is what I feel like after I travel with mum's vortex manipulator." I answered, "Cheap and nasty time travel," I muttered under my breath.  
Loki chuckled and even Heimdall, ever stoic, smiled.  
"I do believe she is alright," Loki said with a laugh. "Here, lean on me and we will get you back to the castle." I wasn't able to do much more than nod my agreement and lean on Loki as we progressed across the bifrost.

Even to this day, I do not know what the punishment for the Vanir had been. I never cared to find out, sometimes Odin's idea of punishments didn't sit well with the way I had been brought up. I was called in later that day to give a full account of what had happened, and ask permission to return to Vanirheim to retrieve the TARDIS. I wasn't game to go and collect my parents just yet, they would only worry about what had happened to me, and I really don't think the Vanir deserved to feel my father's wrath as well as Odin's.

It was about the middle of the day when Loki and I returned to Asgard. Despite the fact that I had not eaten since breakfast, I was not given lunch. Even if I was hungry, I don't think my travel sick stomach would have handled the food very well. With the exception of when I was called to speak to Odin, I spent the rest of the day in my room, curled up in one of the chairs by the window. Whether it was because of my unsettled stomach, or the pure fact that I had been in the presence of Surtr, I was not left alone for more than a handful of minutes in the rest of the day. When Thor heard that I had returned to Asgard, he wasted no time in coming to visit me. With his booming voice and amusing tales of the other Avengers, all of whom he had come to know quite well since New York, he made me forget about my nausea for a bit. Once he left, Sif came to see me. Despite only having met Sif the once, she was a welcome female presence and I could share my utter disgust over my near marriage with her. The look of utter disbelief she gave me when I told her it was Loki who had rescued me annoyed me a tad. However, after what had happened when Thor was banished, I understood her reaction.

A few minutes after Sif left I went to lie on my bed, and just before I fell asleep, there was a knocking at my door.  
"Who is it?" I grumbled  
"Loki," His voice floated to me through my door. "May I enter?"  
"Do as you wish," I replied, rolling over, "You normally do anyway."  
A small laugh came into my room as the door swung open and then gently closed again. I closed my eyes shut and did not look at him. I felt like hell, and really all I wanted to do was be alone to wallow in my misery. Nonetheless, I felt my bed dip as he sat down.  
"How are you feeling now Elise?" He asked, a note of genuine concern touching the Liesmith's voice.  
Slowly I rolled onto my back and looked at him.  
"Do you want the truth?" I asked him.  
"Preferably," He replied wryly, a sardonic smile on his lips.  
I sighed softly. "And of course you can tell if I'm lying." He nodded at me. "In that case," I said, "I feel like hell." I pushed myself to a sitting position and adjusted my pillow behind me to prop me up.  
"How did you know to come looking for me?" I asked quietly.  
"It had been too long since you had hung up, and you weren't here," Loki began, "So I asked Heimdall if he could see you." I nodded, following his thinking. "When he said that you were in Vanirheim I wasn't so worried, I had concluded that the TARDIS had misdirected you as you have previously mentioned she does."  
"She does have a habit of doing that, doesn't she?" I agreed with a laugh. "Go on," I encouraged.  
"When Heimdall told me exactly where you were and who else was there, I got quite angry," A strange look passed over Loki's face, "I went there myself, and you know the rest of the events."  
I smiled at him, despite my stomach telling me that it wanted to forcibly evacuate the past years' worth of food that I had consumed.  
"Thank you," I whispered, "You saved me."  
A genuine smile erupted onto Loki's face. "It is nothing compared to the amount of times that you have saved me, Elise."

I closed my eyes, the world suddenly swimming before me. I felt a hand on my forehead, then Loki muttered "You are hot, Elise."  
I mumbled agreement rather half-heartedly, not willing to open my mouth. Suddenly the hand on my forehead felt cold, much colder than a normal person's. In surprise I opened my eyes.  
A blue arm stretch before me, leading to a Jotun body. I almost gasped in surprise when I realised that Loki had reverted to his Jotun form.  
"Mmmh," I murmured instead, "That feels nice."  
"You don't think me a monster?" He asked quizzically.  
"I told you before," I replied, "Being a Jotun does not make you a monster."  
"That was before you saw my true form," He muttered.  
A small laugh of derision escaped my lips. "I'm still here aren't I?" I scoffed. "I'm a time traveller who jumps through time and space. A little blue tinge to your skin and red eyes doesn't scare me." I looked him dead in the eye.  
"Though, I am starting to feel a little cold," I added as an afterthought.  
Taking the hint, he withdrew his hand and slowly changed back to his normal colour.  
"You are sleepy, are you not?" He asked softly.  
"Yea," I agreed, slowly sinking back into the bed.  
"Go to sleep," He whispered, rising from where he had been sitting.  
Then I was out like the proverbial light.

I was back in Vanirheim, standing before Surtr. He reached out to me, and I was unable to move away. He placed his hand on my shoulder, spinning me around as he looked me up and down. I squirmed, feeling dirty under his intense gaze.  
"Yes, you will do," He said, pulling me closer. "Let us go to my realm."  
I opened my mouth and nothing came out. I took a gasp and tried again, and this time a scream ripped itself from my throat.  
I awoke with a start, wide eyed and shaking in my bed. The sun was still up outside my window, a clear view of the royal Asgard gardens stretching beyond the glass. I tried to quiet my racing heart, when my door swung open with a resounding bang. Loki stood in the doorway, then came striding to my side, his knife unsheathed and in his hand.  
"What is wrong, Elise?" He asked, a battle ready edge in his voice.  
A shaky laugh escaped my lips. "Nothing," I replied, willing my voice not to shake too much, "A nightmare, that's all."  
Re-sheathing his knife, Loki sank onto the edge of my bed.  
"Would you care to talk about it?" He asked gently.  
I shook my head. "Not particularly," I said with a grim smile, "I am sorry for disturbing you."  
"No disturbance, my lady." He said with a mocking grin.  
"Return to what you were doing, Loki," I said with a tired laugh.  
"I do as I wish, girl of Gallifrey," He laughed, "I think I will stay if that, pleases you?"  
"You do as you wish, my prince" I answered cheekily, before rolling onto my side and returning to my slumber.


	12. Of Absent Friends

Both the Doctor and River were displeased and worried about what had happened when I tried to get to Asgard. Luckily, neither blamed me, and the TARDIS got a stern talking to for depositing me into danger. After a very short discussion, which I was asleep through, the Doctor and River decided that we would remain in Asgard for a while. Though my travel sickness had abated by the next morning, we discovered that I still had nightmares. After three days of waking in the middle of the night screaming, Loki decided it would be easier for me and my parents if he spelled my room so that I had a dreamless slumber.

I was wandering through the gardens when I came across Thor and Loki talking. For once they were being civil to each other, and I considered taking a different route, but then Thor saw me.  
"Lady Elise," He thundered, "How fair thee today?"  
"Better, Thor," I replied cheerfully, "I'm feeling much better."  
"You are a shining example of beauty and health," Loki complimented me with a friendly grin.  
"Is that the best you can do?" I asked, "If so, your silver tongue has lost its lustre and is now blunted of its point." I joked.  
"You wound with your words, and yet the words themselves cause me to call you the Liesmith," He jested in return.  
Thor looked between me and his brother, and then back again.  
"If you permit, Elise," He said, dispensing with most formalities as I had insisted long ago, "I will take my leave and return to the castle."  
I laughed, the formalities of Asgard always make me smile, "Go on Thor," I said waving my hand towards the castle, "I will walk a while longer."

"How have you been sleeping, Elise?" Loki asked me as we continued to walk through the garden.  
"Much better," I answered, "Thank you for the warding spells."  
"It is of no consequence," He smiled at me, "I am glad that it has helped you to sleep. You look much better for the sleep."  
"I feel much better for it too," I told him. "So how have you been spending your days?" I felt out of touch having spent much of the past few days inside, recuperating from nights of sleeplessness.  
"I have been occupying my days as best I can," Loki replied with a laugh, "The All-Father has been keeping me busy."  
We chatted for a while longer, until we reached the castle again.  
"This is where I must leave you," I turned to Loki, "I am going to my room. I had dressed for a cooler day this morning, and this dress is now much too warm."  
"I will see you at meal then," He bowed to me, as was customary. "Fair thee well, Lady Elise," the formality being a joke between us.  
"Fair you well, my Prince," I replied, curtseying.  
"Oh, I would but that I was," I thought I heard him say as I hurried up to my room.

I hardly saw Loki in the following days, only snatching glimpses of him as we passed in the corridors. Even, at meal times, where he would normally sit at the table with his parents, he was notably absent.  
"Thor," I said after three days of Loki not showing up, "Where's your brother?"  
Thor turned to look at me, a slightly sad look on his face, "He has been keeping to his room, I know not why," He told me honestly, "He has even asked for his meals to be served to him in there."  
I frowned, the solitude did indeed sound like Loki, but he had never taken to his room in such a way while I was at the castle.  
"Are you sure he's actually been eating?" I queried, knowing that at times Loki would become absorbed in whatever he was doing and forget to eat.  
"I have no idea, Elise," Thor answered, "I have hardly seen him, he will not let me in to talk."  
I sighed, this wasn't a good sign. I pushed my plate away from me, finished with my meal.  
"Do you think that I'd be admitted to his chambers, if I asked?" I inquired in curiosity.  
Thor too pushed his plate away from him, and stood.  
"There is only one way to find out," Thor said, holding his hand out to me politely.

We wandered the stone corridors, heading to the royal chambers. I looked around in curiosity, the tapestries and statues around the walls were nothing like I had ever seen before. Despite the stone of the walls and floor, it wasn't as cold as I thought that it would be. Suddenly, Thor stopped in front a dark door. He nodded at the door, and then took a step back. There was an understanding, he would stay out of view until he was sure that Loki would admit me, otherwise he would show me back to my room.  
With a breath, I stretched my hand out to the door and knocked twice, my heart fluttering just a little bit. I thought I heard movement inside and I knocked again.  
"Who is it?" I heard a grumpy timbre ask.  
"It's Elise," I replied confidently, "Could you let me in, Loki?"  
"What is it you require?" He asked plainly.  
"Nothing," I answered, "I just want to talk is all."  
There was nothing from inside so I added lightly, "Hurry up, it's getting cold out here."  
The door abruptly swung open, and the younger prince stood in the doorway, hair dishevelled and in only his trousers and green undershirt.  
"Come in then, Elise," he sighed, "Thor, I will return her to her room, there is no need to stand outside my room and eavesdrop." His voice held a hint of venom.  
"As you say, brother," Thor nodded at us and then walked off.

I stepped into Loki's chambers, feeling slightly awkward. The room was not as sparse as I had expected to be, bookshelves lining the walls and carpet on the floor. The room was decorated in dark woods and other darker colours, suiting him perfectly.  
"Take a seat," He instructed me, waving at the couch that sat near his desk. I sank into the comfortable seat with gratitude, feeling less awkward now that I was sitting.  
"Why are you really here?" Loki turned his chair to face me, and sat down. "I know you, you sounded too determined for just a little chat."  
I smiled grimly, "Indeed, I was determined." I conceded. "You have barely been seen around the castle these past few days," I held up a hand to stem his protest, "I know that isn't unusual for you. But it is unusual when I'm visiting the castle."  
He looked down at his hands, not wanting to look me in the eyes. That worried me a little.  
"What's wrong, Loki?" I asked him softly.  
He looked up at me, a storm brewing in his green eyes.  
"I have just felt out of sorts these past few days," He told me, "I wanted to stay out of the way until I felt well again."  
I nodded, knowing that wasn't the full truth and also acknowledging that he wasn't going to tell me what was going on. I dropped the conversation, and we continued talking on another subject. Throughout the night, I noticed Loki would drop his gaze, never meeting my eyes for more than a few seconds. Yet, at the same time I could have sworn he was watching me, staring even, when I wasn't looking at him. That night I went to bed puzzled, wondering what was wrong with my good friend.


	13. Whispers in the Night

It was two days later that I got to see Loki again properly. There was another feast, I have no idea why, and I was sitting at a table with my parents. On the head table, sat Odin and his two sons. Thor, as usual, looked bright and cheerful, enjoying the festivities. On the other hand, Loki looked slightly sullen and bored. Throughout the night I keep my eye on the both of them, hoping to catch their eye so that we could talk. I was thoroughly bored at my table, not knowing many of the other Asgardians and not being one for lots of loud noises and drinking. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get the attention of either prince, and resigned myself to a night spent observing those around me.

It was later in the night that I noticed something strange. Loki, his normally precise and sharp movements, seemed to be getting increasingly clumsy. Going back through my memory, I tried to count how many cups I had seen him drink. With a start, I came to the conclusion of about 5 cups, which considering Loki's weight and the strength of Asgardian mead, was a lot of alcohol. This time, he caught me looking at him, and turned away sharply then rose out of his seat. His thin frame stumbled, and he placed his hand on the table for balance. Thor, to his credit, rose to stand by his brother and together they walked towards the exit of the room. To the others in the room, they wouldn't have noticed that Loki was balancing against his brother's strong form, however I am an exception. With a hurried apology I excused myself from the table and walked to the brothers.  
"Is everything ok?" I asked them both quietly.  
"I am fine," Loki insisted, his voice slurred slightly, "I am jus' tired." The sharp sounds blurring slightly as he talked.  
I raised an eyebrow at Thor, and he smiled softy.  
"I believe my brother has had a few more cups of mead than he should have," I nodded in agreement.  
"Actually," Loki piped up, "I don't feel so well." He mumbled.  
"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to hide my alarm.  
"I feel dizzy," He said, slumping a little against Thor. I bit my lip, looking at the two brothers.  
"Just dizzy?" I inquired, "Nothing else?"  
Loki shook his head and then closed his eyes, the movement had probably made the dizziness worse.  
"Thor," I said quietly, hoping that I would be capable of doing what I was about to suggest. "If you want, I could probably take Loki back to his room and look after him." It wasn't just worry for my friend that made me offer.  
"Yes," Thor said thoughtfully, "I think that would be wise." We both knew that if Thor and Loki disappeared, then people would start to talk. The talk would be of disgrace, particularly with Loki's current state of intoxication. The way people's brain work, me departing with Loki would be put down to things other than intoxication. While I don't particularly like outsiders commenting on my personal life, I would happily give that up to assist my friend. 'Plus, of all the people to be rumoured with, Loki isn't bad,' a treacherous voice in my head added. I shook my head slightly, that wasn't something I would normally think about…

Getting Loki to his room wasn't as difficult as I imagined it would be. He was quite compliant, happy to walk along side me. This was nothing like the Loki I was used to, but at this point I was just happy that he was apparently okay. I opened the door one handed, the other hand around Loki's waist trying to keep his balance. Slowly I walked through the door and sat him on the couch, there was no way that I would let him lie down while he was still dizzy.  
"Loki," I said softly, "How are you feeling now?" I knelt down beside him, looking straight into his green eyes. His eyes wouldn't focus on me properly and I quelled a small wave of panic. I knew this wasn't unusual for someone who was drunk.  
"I still feel a little dizzy," He said honestly.  
I nodded and stood up. "Alright," I said soothingly, "Loki, is there water in here?"  
He nodded, waving his hand in the direction of one corner. I walked towards where he gestured, finding a pitcher of water on a basin and a tumbler sitting next to it. Carefully I poured out a glass of water, and walked back to where he was sitting on the couch.  
"Here," I handed him the tumbler and sat next to him, "Drink this slowly."  
We sat silently for a while, Loki drinking the water I had given him while I just sat there and watched him for any signs of fainting or nausea. Slowly, he placed the tumbler down by his feet and sat back. I wanted to ask what had happened tonight, but I really wasn't sure what to say.  
"I apologise," He said slowly, his eyes locking on mine and staying there, "I am sorry for my behaviour tonight."  
I chuckled softly, "It's okay, Loki."  
"My behaviour has led you to leave the festivities early," I wondered if this sudden display of remorse was the inebriation talking.  
"That's not a bad thing," I smiled, "I was bored out of my brain anyway. Much nicer in here." I tried to soothe.  
"I realise that your offer to escort me back was to protect my reputation," He started.  
"It was partially that," I conceded before he could say more, "But it was also because I was worried about you." He nodded, not saying anything more.  
After a few moments of silence, I stood and refilled the glass, before handing it back to him.  
"Drinking is not nearly as good at drowning your feelings as people say it is," Loki muttered sadly.  
I looked up in surprise, this was not something I expected to hear from the mysterious god.  
"What were you trying to hide, sweetie?" I asked, sounding more like my mother than I intended.  
He sighed softly, looking off into the distance.  
"No one in Asgard truly trusts me, not after New York," He said quietly. "It gets so lonely." I nodded understandingly. It felt like I had no one sometimes, spending all my time in the TARDIS.  
"Thor has Jane, she loves him and he loves her. And then there is me, no one will love me," I looked at him, the sadness in his eyes and the hopelessness.  
"There is someone that I care for, a lot. But she does not, she would not, she could not love me." Loki was lost in his own memories, probably totally forgetting I was even in the room. I rested my hand gently on top of his, hoping to provide some sort of comfort. With a small start, Loki turned to look at me.  
"She has no idea how much I care for her," he muttered, "I do not believe I could ever tell her," he chuckled ruefully.  
The dark haired man slumped softly against the back of the couch, his eyes fluttering closed. Slowly I manoeuvred his arm over my shoulder and moved him to his bed, lying gently on him bed. I doubted he'd remember anything that he said in the morning.

I was debating what to do next, whether I should stay here in case he was sick during the night, or if I should retire to my own room. In the midst of my thoughts, a knocking sound came from the direction of the door. Slowly I walked towards the door and pulled it open, to face Odin himself.  
"I would like to thank you for your actions tonight, Elise," He said calmly.  
"It's fine, your majesty," I said with a smile, "He's just fallen asleep."  
Odin nodded thoughtfully, "If it is not too much to ask of you, would you stay with him tonight?" This request surprised me, coming from Odin.  
The surprise must have shown on my face, as Odin smiled and continued on, "Loki does not normally drink, let alone this much. I have no idea how he will fair, and I think he would be more comfortable to have you by his side if he is unwell." He smiled grimly, "Even as a child he disliked Thor seeing him as weak." I nodded in comprehension.  
"I will stay then," I agreed, realising I never really had an option.

I sat on the couch, looking at the pale form curled up on the bed. He looked so much younger, much more like the Loki I knew than the front he put up to the world. I sighed softly, stretching out on the couch. He looks so peaceful, I thought, and beautiful. That thought surprised me, though there was no doubting that with his dark hair and pale skin, he was quite pleasing on the eye. I shook my head; it was no way to be thinking of my friend. But as I felt into a light sleep, a voice in my head whispered softly, "You've always liked him, haven't you?"


	14. The Silver tongue falters

The night went on peacefully, and I awoke with the sun in the sky. Stretching, I looked towards the bed where Loki still lay. Rather ungracefully, I rose from the bed and walked towards the mirror over the basin. Just then I heard a low moan behind me, and I turned.  
"How are you feeling today?" I asked, careful to keep my voice low in case he had a hangover.  
"Eugh," He moaned, "My head does hurt." I nodded thoughtfully.  
"And I don't remember how I got back to my room..." his voice trailed off.  
I smiled, turning back to the basin to wash my face. "I believe I can help you there," I laughed softly, "I walked with you back to your room, and when you fell asleep, I helped you to your bed and stayed here to make sure you were okay."  
I felt no need to tell him of what he said, or that the All-Father had asked me to stay with Loki all night. He nodded thoughtfully and then rose out of bed.  
"I suppose I should thank you then," He said formally," so thank you." I nodded and turned to look at him. The god of mischief looked at his clothing and then at me. I realised neither of us looked our best, having slept in the clothes we were wearing last night.  
"I'll leave you to get dressed," I walked towards the door.  
"Thank you for your concern last night," he said quietly, "I'm glad someone cares for me and not just my station."  
So he does remember some of last night, I mused as I slipped out of the door.

I spent the rest of the day in the gardens, hidden under a tree. I needed time to think, particularly about what had happened last night. I supposed that my feelings for Loki had always been there, hiding just below the surface. All the things I had done, out of friendship, I had tried to convince myself at the time, seemed maybe a bit more than that. There was a part of me that just felt at peace when I was with Loki. I could sit and talk to him about nothing all day, which reminded me a little of the lazy days in the TARDIS. Both my parents, while loving adventure, could spend days on end just sitting and talking, never seeming to tire others the others presence. At the same time, I didn't want to admit these feelings to myself. There was no point in letting myself fall for him, when Loki himself said that he had feelings for someone, someone who could never love him. I sighed softly, it would be just my luck to fall for a prince.

Late in the afternoon, as the sun was starting to set, I heard a mumbled voice heading towards me. Stiffly I stood up, brushing dirt off of my clothing. I turned, intending to head back to the castle without whoever it was seeing me. However, I misjudged the direction they were coming from and walked straight into the person talking. Mumbling an apology, I looked up and realised I'd walked straight into Loki.  
"Oh, sorry," I said with a laugh, fighting the blush that was creeping up my cheeks.  
"There is no need to apologise," He smiled at me, and offered his hand, "I was just looking for you." With a hint of trepidation, I took his hand, hoping that the colour that had risen on my cheeks was going down.  
"What have you been doing today?" He asked curiously, "I have not seen you around the castle."  
"I," my voice cracked from the lack of use, "I needed some time to think."  
He nodded gravely, "I too have been thinking today." I turned slightly, seeing a strange look in his green eyes. I had seen that look before, but I couldn't place when.  
"Could we," Loki began, and then paused, "Could we stop here for a minute?" I stopped.  
"Are you ok?" I joked, "It's not like the Silvertongue to trip over his words." A smile broke across Loki's face and then it was replaced with a slightly nervous look.  
"Yes, I am feeling okay," He said. "Just, hear me out?" He asked seriously.  
"Sure," I agreed, now nervous as to where this conversation was going.  
"I am not sure where to begin," He admitted, moving his hands nervously.  
"I guess I should explain my actions on Vanirheim. I overreacted , I will admit. There was no need for me to behave so, strongly."  
"I'm glad you did though," I replied.  
He smiled grimly at me.  
"I saw you in danger, and I had to do something. After all the things you have done to help me, I had to go to your aid." He took a breath before he continued. "You saved me so many times, saved me from my darkest thoughts when I was in prison. I had to save you, I wanted to save you."  
My mind was spinning but I was still able to form words, "You did save me. You saved me from Surtr and his son, and you saved me from my nightmares. I will be eternally grateful." I said, gratitude welling up inside me.  
"I believe Thor told you once that I had, as midgardians call it, a crush on you?" He said gently.  
I nodded, hoping this wasn't going in the direction I thought it was. 'You got your hopes up didn't you,' my mind teased me. 'You thought you had a chance. How silly," it mocked, "He's a prince, a future king or advisor, you are nothing.' I took a breath and blocked out the mocking voices.  
"He was wrong," Loki continued, and my heart sank.  
"He said I HAD feelings for you," Loki continued on, blissfully ignorant of my heart breaking inside me, "That would imply that they have gone. I hope that I am not being too forward, Elise, but I love you."  
I gasped, my mind going entirely blank. I must have been silent for far too long, as the trickster god spoke up again.  
"I am sorry," He said, his voice breaking just slightly, "I understand. I will leave you in peace."  
"No, no," I managed to splutter out. "Did you just say you loved me?"  
The dark head bobbed slowly in affirmation, and a smile finally broke out across my face.  
He took a step closer to me, "This is not one of my tricks," He said, "I vow that my feelings for you are true, and I do not make a vow that I do not intend to keep. I have not much to offer you, being but the second in line to the throne. Be that as it is, I offer what I have; this poor visage that I hope is pleasing enough." I stood gaping, not quite sure of what to say.  
"What say you? And please, speak honestly," He began, "No, have pity on my heart, and speak fairly I beg of you." He was rambling, I realised.  
"Has the sliver tongue finally lost its magic?" I asked, "You're rambling, Loki." He looked down at his shoes. I continued, "If this is one of your tricks," I paused, "I will kill you. Because I think I love you too."  
He swiftly walked towards me and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him, my head resting on his chest, and his head resting lightly on my shoulder. I took a breath in, he smelt of leather and cloves and a smell all his own.  
"You have no idea how long I have waited to do this," He mumbled softly into my hair. 


	15. Epilogue

We walked back to the castle slowly hand in hand, enjoying the feeling of knowing and not wondering.  
"If you had not drunk so much last night," I began, "I may not have realised so quickly just how much I care for you." I turned to look at him, the sunset casting an orange light onto the garden and into his black hair. Loki smiled down at me, the most relaxed I had seen him since we were children.  
"If the TARDIS had not deposited you into danger," Loki replied, "I believe I would still be in denial about my feelings towards you." I laughed softly.  
"She doesn't always take me where I want to go," I said, "But she does take me where I need to go." I had saved Loki many times, and only the last time did I finally open my eyes to the truth. He only needed to save me once to understand his heart. But eventually, we got there.


End file.
